4185113
by seblaktulang
Summary: Chanbaek. GS.


TYPOS.

warning. warning. warning.

* * *

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya dengan terburu-buru. Tepat jam 10 ini, dia memiliki kuis di kelas prof. Byun.

Dosen muda yang terkenal akan kemolekan tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan status single nya.  
Orang bilang, selera Prof. Byun terlalu tinggi yang kerap kali membuat orang lain putus semangat.

Omong-omong terimakasih pada Kim FuckIn Dan Oh ShitHun. Karena kejutan tengah malamnya membuat bangun siang.  
Mereka bilang "ini adalah pesta persahabatan untuk sahabat kita yang berulang tahun."  
Pesta you ass.  
Chanyeol hanya melihat Sehun dan Jongin makeout dengan kekasihnya masing-masing. Chanyeol memilih untuk mabuk.

Dan tentu saja itu pilihan yang salah.

* * *

Chanyeol menggeser pintu kelas dengan keras. Keheningan kelas terjadi. Semua mata tertuju padanya.  
"Care to explain Park?"   
Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. "Ma..maafkan saya. Izinkan saya untuk masuk."  
Prof. Byun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh seringai. "Langkahkan kakimu keluar, dan tutup pintunya. Temui aku di ruangan ku."

Itu adalah ucapan retoris, dan final.

.

Chanyeol merapalkan berbagai macam doa dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal sempurna. Memohon ampunan pada Tuhan.  
Mengirim pesan pada ibunya, permintaan maaf karena sudah lama tidak pulang.  
Meminta maaf pada Jongin, karena telah memberikan Monggu susu kental manis.  
Meminta maaf pada Sehun karena tidak sengaja menumpahkan makanan kopi pada tugas miliknya.  
Meminta maaf pada Tuhan atas dosa-dosanya.  
Karena Chanyeol merasa sudah di ujung tanduk.

Duduk berhadapan dengan Prof. Byun.  
Blazer prof. Byun sudah tergantung manis di tempatnya. Memperlihatkan Kedua payudaranya yang sintal melalui celah kedua kancing kemeja yang terbuka.

Tidak ada meja penghalang.

Chanyeol bisa melihat jelas kaki mulus prof. Byun yang menyilang. Entah sejak kapan, Chanyeol merasa rok prof Byun menjadi lebih pendek dibandingkan di kelas tadi.  
Chanyeol bisa melihat motif strawberry dalam celana dalam nya.

Sesuatu dibawah sana terasa sesak sekali.  
"Biar ku perjelas. Absensi kehadiran mu hanya sekitar 75% dan kau tidak mengikuti kuis hari ini. Menurutmu nilai berapa yang harus ku berikan?"  
Chanyeol terdiam membantu, dalam hati mengutuk Jongin dan Sehun yang sering mengajaknya membolos bermain game.

Chanyeol melihat payudara itu bergerak seirama dengan pergerakan prof. Byun.  
"Berikan aku kesempatan untuk mengikuti kuis."  
"Aku bisa memberi mu kuis tadi. Tapi di apartemenku. Hari ini jadwalku sangat padat. Itu pun jika kau mau."  
"Aku mau" jawab Chanyeol spontan.  
"Baik datang ke apartemenku pukul 8 malam. Aku akan kirimkan alamatnya."

.

  
.

  
.

Chanyeol menerjang hujan kota Seoul dengan motornya. Sedikit memaki karena tidak ada jas hujan.   
Gengsinya sebagai pria menolak menggunakan jas hujan. Chanyeol pikir kadar ketampanan seorang pria menyusut drastis saat memakai jas hujan.   
Pria basah itu keren - Kim Jongin, 2018.  
Apalagi basah di ranjang - Oh Sehun, 2018.

Chanyeol memastikan alamat yang didapatnya ini benar. Dengan percaya diri Chanyeol menekan bel pintu apartemen nomor 61.  
Iya Chanyeol percaya diri. Dia sudah belajar selama 5 jam penuhnya.  
Setidaknya minimal Chanyeol ingin dapat nilai B dari kuis ini.

Pintu pun terbuka. Menampilkan prof. Byun dengan riasan rumahannya. Tidak ada eyeliner tebal. Tidak ada lipstick merahnya. Tidak ada parfum menyengat nya. Tidak ada high heels tingginya.  
Hanya ada prof. Byun dengan rambut yang terurai, hotpants yang kelewat minim, dengan tank top hitam nya. Dan holy shit, dia tidak memakai bra.  
Chanyeol mematung seketika.  
"Oh maaf aku lupa kau akan datang. Masuklah."

Chanyeol mengekor prof. Byun masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol menyadari hotpants yang prof. Byun kenakan sangat pendek. Dia bahkan bisa melihat pipi pantat nya dengan jelas. Pantat putih dan mulus. Chanyeol ingin meremasnya dengan kasar.

"Kau tunggulah disini, aku akan mengambilkan soalnya."  
Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di kursi ruang tamu. Menerka, apa yang prof. Byun rencanakan.  
Prof. Byun datang dengan beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya.  
Saat hendak menghampirinya, dengan secara tiba-tiba prof. Byun menjatuhkan kertas-kertas nya.  
Prof. Byun memungut kertasnya dengan menundukan badannya.  
Chanyeol melihatnya.  
Chanyeol melihat payudara Prof. Byun dengan jelas.  
Sialan.  
"Keringkan badanmu dengan handuk ini. Jika kau ingin mandi air hangat mandi saja Aku akan menyiapkan pakaiannya."  
Prof. Byun melanjutkan memungut kertasnya dengan menungging.  
Chanyeol mengambil handuk itu tanpa pikir panjang.  
Ia butuh pemandangan lain selain pantat dan dada prof. Byun.

.

Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu 15 menit di kamar mandi. Ia merasa lebih segar.  
Prof. Byun memintanya untuk menunggu kala ia mencari pakaian yang sekiranya cukup.  
"Aku tidak punya atasan yang cukup dengan tubuhmu, tapi setidaknya aku punya celananya selutut yang muat untukmu. Ini celana saat kegiatan pekan olahraga antar dosen. Ini cukup ku kira."  
Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.  
Bagaimana rasanya bertelanjang dada di depan dosen mu sendiri?  
Chanyeol menerimanya dengan berterimakasih.

.

Chanyeol mengerjakan soal-soal yang prof. Byun berikan.  
5 menit pertama berjalan dengan lancar.  
10 menit kemudian prof. Byun merapatkan duduknya padanya. Menekan-nekan dada besar nya pada tangannya. Prof Byun beberapa kali berbisik seduktif.  
Chanyeol membalasnya mengecup pelan pipi prof. Byun.  
15 menit kemudian prof. Byun mendudukkan pantat sintal nya di pangkuannya.  
Prof. Byun menggoyangkan pantatnya diatas milik Chanyeol.  
"Prof. ...."  
"Panggil aku Baekhyun."  
Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol, dengan rakus Baekhyun menyesap bibir tebal itu. Chanyeol menarik lidah Baekhyun untuk bertukar Saliva. Keduanya terendah dalam ciuman panas mereka.  
Baekhyun semakin menekankan dadanya pada dada telanjang Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol menggerakkan tertahan. Menatap Baekhyun frustasi.  
"Prof. Kumohon jangan menggodaku."  
"Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya genit.

Chanyeol mencium leher jenjang Baekhyun, mengigit gemas leher yang beraroma sabun bayi itu.  
Baekhyun menjauhkan lehernya dari bibir Chanyeol. Dan menanggalkan tank top nya. "Ku pikir kita harus adil. Kau topless Dan akupun begitu."  
Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh senyuman. Membaringkan Baekhyun di sofa panjang ruangan itu. Mengungkung tubuh mungil dosen nya dengan tatapan memuja.

  
"Cantik."  
Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.  
Baekhyun menarik kedua tangan Chanyeol dan menempatkannya di gundukan dada nya. "Lakukan apa yang ingin lakukan."

Bagai mendapat lampu hijau, Chanyeol meremas kasar payudara Baekhyun. Mengigit gemas pucuk dada yang terangsang itu.  
Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol menggunakan gigi giginya di dadanya.  
"Uggh, chanhh"  
Chanyeol meremas dada kirinya semakin kuat, dengan hisapan di dada kanan nya dengan semakin kuat.

Chanyeol menjauhkan mulut dan tangannya dari dada Baekhyun menghasilkan helaan kekecewaan Baekhyun.  
"Bermain solo lah untuk ku."

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Dia menanggalkan hotpants nya dengan semangat. Mengganti posisi tidur menjadi duduk mengangkang.  
Chanyeol melepas celananya dengan kasar.

Keduanya telanjang bulat.

Baekhyun meremas kasar kedua dadanya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan Sabtu nya.  
Mendesah keras. Memijat lembut miliknya.

Chanyeol mengocok penisnya dengan cepat.  
Menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.  
"Chan.. ugh... Chanyeol"  
Baekhyun semakin mendesah kan namanya keras. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam sekali hentakan, Baekhyun terkikik geli, sedikit membelai peluh Chanyeol di keningnya.

  
"Tanpa pengaman, kau tidak masalah?"  
"Aku sedang tidak dalam masa subur."  
Chanyeol memasukan penisnya dalam sekali hentakan keras. Baekhyun meringis.  
Milik Chanyeol yang terlalu besar.

Chanyeol memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan irama yang teratur. Netranya menatap wajah keenakan Baekhyun dibawahnya yang setengah terpejam.  
"Uggh... Chan.. lebih keras."  
Chanyeol menaikan gerakan tusukannya menjadi lebih cepat. Baekhyun berteriak penuh gairah.

Gairah Chanyeol terpacu pada pemandangan dibawahnya.  
Bagaimana payudara Baekhyun ikut memantul dalam gerakannya.

"Ugh.. Aku keluar."  
Chanyeol mengeluarkan sperma nya di dalam Baekhyun. Beberapa meluber keluar.  
Baekhyun menatap Baekhyun puas.  
Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan bangga.  
"Kau luar biasa." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mendaratkan ciuman basah di bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Sedikit memprovokasinya dengan desahan keras.

"Ini sudah malam, menginap lah." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Mungkin saja ia bisa menghajar dosen nakalnya lagi.  
Saat hendak mencabut penisnya dari kenangan baekhyun, Baekhyun melarangnya.   
"Jangan dilepas. Biarkan seperti ini selama kau menginap. Kita bisa melakukan aktivitas dengan seperti ini. Kau tidak keberatan untuk menggendongku?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Mendudukkan Baekhyun di atas pangkuannya. Mengambil soal-soal diatas meja ruang tamu itu.  
Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat merasakan milik Chanyeol kembali hidup di dalamnya.  
Baekhyun sedikit menggerakkan pantatnya keatas dan kebawah.  
Matanya menatap Chanyeol penuh nafsu.

Chanyeol mengabaikan nya. Chanyeol memfokuskan matanya pada soal-soal miliknya.  
Pikirnya ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini sebelum akhirnya menghajar dosen nakalnya sampai pagi.

Baekhyun semakin giat menggodanya. Ia menggoyangkan pantatnya dengan keras. Mengetatkan vagina nya yang meremas penis Chanyeol keras.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan soalku, aku akan berjanji tidak akan membiarkan mu berhenti mendesah kan namaku."  
Baekhyun mengerucut sebal.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, sedikit menggesekkan pucuk dadanya yang terangsang.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan milik Chanyeol terbangun keras di dalamnya. Menjadi lebih besar dan berurat.  
Baekhyun mendaratkan lidahnya pada nipple Chanyeol, menjilatinya dengan gerakan memutar dengan pandangan menatap Chanyeol ...  
Horny...

Chanyeol melemparkan alat tulisnya dengan frustasi.  
Berdiri dengan Baekhyun dipangkuan nya.  
"Ini yang kau inginkan? Akan kuberikan sayang."  
Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun dan menyandarkannya ke tembok.  
Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya erat.  
Melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol semakin rapat.

Chanyeol menusukan penisnya dengan kecepatan menggila.  
Baekhyun semakin memeriahkan namanya dengan keras.  
Standing sex memang terbaik.   
Chanyeol menarik rambut Baekhyun dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman basah dan beberapa gigitan di lehernya.  
"Aaaah.... Chan....Chan..... Fuck yeah disitu...ummh harder... harder..."  
Chanyeol menaikan tempo tusukannya semakin keras.  
Payudara Baekhyun semakin memantul seiring dengan kecepatan tusukannya.  
Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai dada Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya menopang tubuh Baekhyun.   
Baekhyun menaikan kedua dadanya. Mengarahkan kedua dadanya pada mulut Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol menghisap keras dada Baekhyun dengan senang hati.

"Aku semakin dekat."  
Chanyeol terus menumbuk kasar liang Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya spermanya keluar. Beberapa mengalir hingga pahanya dan lantai.  
Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kepuasan.

"Prof. Ku yang nakal."

.

Keduanya terkapar lelah diatas sofa. Mereka saling berpelukan tanpa melepaskan penis Chanyeol di dalam Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol mengelus Surai lembut Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun menempelkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.  
"Kau lapar?" Chanyeol mengangguk pasti. Ia memang belum makan sejak tadi siang.  
"Aku punya sup. Kita bisa menghangatkannya kalau kau mau."   
Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun dalam gendongan nya dengan Baekhyun yang melingkarkan tangannya sukarela.   
Keduanya berbagi ciuman panjang, lidah bertemu lidah.

Baekhyun terangsang merasakan milik Chanyeol bergerak dalam lubangnya.

Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di samping wastafel tanpa melepaskan kontak keduanya.  
Baekhyun dengan telaten memanaskan supaya, setelah siap Baekhyun mengambil sup itu ke dalam mangkuk.  
Chanyeol membawa tubuh mereka dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi makan dengan Baekhyun dipangkuan nya.  
Baekhyun menyuapi nya dengan sabar.   
Chanyeol makan seperti anak kecil.  
"Kau tidak makan?"   
"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Baekhyun mantap.  
"Kau butuh energi untuk ronde kita selanjutnya." Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun memasukan sup yang ada di mulutnya. Mentransfernya melalui lidah.  
Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Ciuman artinya suapan.  
Mereka berbagi suapan dalam ciuman. Beberapa meleber melalui leher dan dada. Chanyeol menjilatinya dengan senang hati.  
"Kau ingin makanan penutup?"  
"Aku tidak akan menolak"

Baekhyun menginstruksikan untuk melangkahkan kakinya pada teko listrik.  
"Aku tadi membuat coklat. Mungkin tidak hangat lagi. Tapi kita bisa jadikan ini sebagai hidangan penutup."

Chanyeol menaikan alisnya tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman mesumnya.

Baekhyun mengoleskan coklatnya pada kedua dada dan perutnya, Baekhyun juga melumuri bibirnya dengan coklat.

Chanyeol tertawa singkat, mengerti.  
Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun di atas meja makan.   
Dengan tanpa melepaskan kontaknya.  
Chanyeol menyesap coklat dalam bibir Baekhyun. Mengigit kecil bibir tipisnya.

Ciuman nya turun pada dada Baekhyun yang rasanya semakin nikmat dengan rasa coklat.  
Baekhyun menahan kedua tangannya agar posisi nya memudahkan Chanyeol merasakan dadanya.  
Chanyeol menjilat, mengigit dan meremas dada Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat merasakan milik Chanyeol menegang sempurna.

Baekhyun menaiki turunkan miliknya dengan keras dan kasar.

Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun di atas meja makan, setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan perkakas yang ada diatasnya.

Menghujaninya dengan tusukan penuh kenikmatan.  
Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena nafsu. Chanyeol menggerakkan miliknya dengan sangat pelan.  
"Please. Harder ouch. Aku akan menaikan nilaimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

Chanyeol menghujani nya dengan tumbukan keras dan basahnya.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertidur setelah percintaan panas mereka.   
Baekhyun terbangun, melihat jam menunjukan pukul 3 pagi.

Chanyeol berada di pelukannya dengan mulut yang berada di putingnya seperti bayi. Dan penis yang masih menancap di liangnya.

Baekhyun menatap pemandangan ini dengan damai. Mengelus Surai halus Chanyeol. Mengecup keningnya pelan.

Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan kontak mereka. Rasanya lengket.

Chanyeol terbangun saat merasakan perguncangan di sampingnya.  
"Kemana?"

Baekhyun tersenyum " aku butuh kamar mandi."  
Chanyeol mengangguk dan melepaskan kontak mereka.

setelah menyelesaikan urusan kamar mandi nya Baekhyun kembali dengan telanjang bulat. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Baekhyun melemparkan tubuhnya diatas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang terkejut menerima tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dengan senang hati.

Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol dengan kasar, menyingkapkan selimut yang menjadi penghalang.

baekhyun melemparkan posel Chanyeol ke sembarang arah. Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya dengan menahan tengkuk Baekhyun.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman karena faktor oksigen.

"Mau menonton film?"

Chanyeol hanya menanggukan kepala nya mantap.

Apa saja!

Apa saja.

Selama ia bisa menggerayangi tubuh dosen mungilnya ini.

Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya di atas Chanyeol, melangkahkan kakinya ke depan tv dengan memasukan kaset pada DVD player miliknya.

Baekhyun kembali ke ranjang dengan remot ditangannya, menekan tombol play sebelum setelahnya menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak peduli pada film nya, yang ia pedulikan bagaimana caranya memasukan kembali penisnya dengan sopan.

Saat film pertama kali diputar, Chanyeol menyadari jika ini adalah film porno?

"Porn?" tanya Chanyel tidak percaya.

Baekhyun terkikik geli. "Kita sudah berjanji untuk menyatu sampai pagi bukan?"

Chanyeol menyingkirkan remot yang di pegang Baekhyun, Chanyeol menaiki tubuh Baekhyun perlahan "aku tidah perlu film porno untuk membuatku turn on."

Chanyeol menggerayangi tubuh Baekhyun penuh nafsu, Baekhyun memprovokasinya dengan desahan dan jeritan keras. Saat hendak memasukan penisnya Chanyeol mendapati tubuhnya basah.

Basah?

* * *

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol. Kau mimpi basah di atas ranjangku. Enyahlah dari muka bumi keparat."

Itu Kim Jongin, dengan satu ember air yang tersisa setengah ditangannya.

Chanyeol terbangun seketika itu hanyalah mimpi.

Mimpi?

* * *

END


End file.
